peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-17 ;Comments *The French national anthem gets played as the intro to the show after France beats Italy in the 2nd Round in the 1986 FIFA World Cup football tournament in Mexico. *Peel mentions staying up last night to see the Uruguay and Argentina World Cup football match. *Peel gets a request from the 'Nuns In Bondage' from Holy Cross Convent, who want him to play a record for them, whilst they're preparing for their A Levels. He then plays Paradise Of Lies from Stars Of Heaven. *Peel mentions seeing the Deltones perform in London six weeks ago and enjoyed it. *Peel mentions he couldn't finish the London to Brighton cycling race, as he stopped 6-7 miles short of it, as he couldn't face the traffic! *Peel plays a couple of tracks from The Weekend Starts Here compilation album. Sessions *Deltones #1. Recorded: 1986-05-25. Broadcast: 02 June 1986. *Stars Of Heaven #2. Recorded: 1986-05-13. Broadcast: 26 May 1986 Tracklisting *Them: Baby Please Don't Go (v/a LP - The Weekend Starts Here) Big Beat *Nightingales: Headache Collector (LP - In The Good Old Country Way) Vindaloo *Ofra Haza: Galbi (Short Version) (12") Globe Style *Stars Of Heaven: Paradise Of Lies (session) *Deltones: Party Pooper (session) *Mighty Avengers: Blue Turns To Grey (v/a LP - The Weekend Starts Here) Big Beat *Pastels: Truck Train Tractor (7") Glass *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Yaad E Nabi Ka Gulshan Mehka (LP - Best Of Qawwal And Party Volume One) WOMAD :(JP: 'From the longest record in tonight's programme to the shortest. This is for the Nixons and it's a particular favourite of theirs I understand') *Husker Du: Bricklayer (LP - Everything Falls Apart) Reflex *Weather Prophets: Like Frankie Lymon (12" - Almost Prayed) Creation *Pinchers: Don't Distress (7") Power House *Stars Of Heaven: Every Other Day (session) *Zinica: Soup On The Table (LP - Zinica) Ocarina *C Cat Trance: Shake The Mind (7") Ink *Deltones: Stay Where You Are (session) *Big Stick: Hell On Earth (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *Rod Bernard: Pardon Mr. Gordon (v/a LP - Rock 'n' Roll Party Vol Six) Ace *Smiths: There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Youssou N'Dour And Super Etoile De Dakar: N'Dobine (LP - Nelson Mandela) Earthworks *Stars Of Heaven: What Else Could You Do? (session) *Noseflutes: Past Promise Broken In Previous Life (LP - Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump) Reflex *Prince Far I: Survival (v/a LP - Roy Cousins - Wambesi Allstars) Heartbeat *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: The Singer (a.k.a. The Folksinger) (12") Mute *Deltones: Lemon Squeezy (session) *Crash: Don't Look Now (Now!) (12") The Remorse Label *Blue Aeroplanes: Journal Of An Airman (LP - Tolerance) Fire *Frankie Seay: Everybody On The One (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part Six) Move *Stars Of Heaven: 28 (session) *Mighty Lemon Drops: Happy Head (v/a cassette - C86) New Musical Express *Jose Wales & Little John: Dance & Studio (7") Power House :(JP: 'And just a few miles away, across Central London in the BBC studios, Pop Will Eat Itself will just about be finish their recording of their debut session for this programme, and this is from their own Desperate record label from a 7 inch EP, Theresapsychopath In My Soup') *Pop Will Eat Itself: Theresapsychopath In My Soup (7" - The Poppies Say GRRrrr!) Desperate *Deltones: Make Me Smile (session) File ;Name *020A-B4421XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *020A-B4421XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 ;Length *1:00:05 *1:00:05 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4421/2) Category:Peel shows Category:1986 Category:British Library